


【all安】未亡人

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: all安向，荡妇设定。横：神父，雏：律师，丸：叔嫂，仓：继子。有不伦关系，注意避雷。和圈老师共同创作。cp提醒在每章开头。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yasuda Shota, Murakami Shingo/Yasuda Shota, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 2





	【all安】未亡人

拔兔：继子（仓安

“万能的天父，请你垂怜他，接纳他，让他重生在永光之中。他既相信你的圣子得以复活，愿他复活之日能与你共享福荣。”  
静谧的墓地里只有神父的声音回荡在悲伤的上空，时不时夹杂着几声微弱的哭泣声，继而又消失在安慰的低语声中。  
冗长繁琐的过程和仪式拉扯着安田的脆弱的神经，每一秒的流逝他都会想起他深爱的丈夫。  
隐藏在黑纱下的美丽面容已经不复光亮，他被悲伤折磨的憔悴万分。包裹在黑裙里的瘦弱身躯不停地颤抖着，必须要靠着他的继子的搀扶才能勉强站住。  
神父的悼词结束后，宾客纷纷与安田安慰道别，他们难过一个慷慨的富商的离开，也悲悯一个贤惠的遗孀今后难捱的生活。

“母亲，我想我们也该走了。”  
恭敬的感谢过神父之后，大仓——与他毫无血缘关系的继子走了回来，搀扶着还在颤抖的安田。  
“大仓…大仓…”  
他或许太过悲伤了，声音也在止不住的颤抖着。  
“没事的，母亲，我扶着您慢慢走。”  
安田便不再说话，低下头把面容又往黑纱里遮了遮。  
大仓见状搂着安田的肩膀，转过头与自己的叔叔说着。  
“我先带母亲回去，他几天几夜没有睡好，太过劳累了。”  
“去吧，我先和律师先生安排一下之后的事，晚些时候再去看你们。”  
男人说完，对面的律师先生也抬了抬手算是打过招呼了。

大仓遣走了司机，自己开着车带着安田回了大宅。  
路上的时候大仓开的有些慢，全然没有刚才那副着急送安田回家的意味了。  
等红绿灯的时候，大仓漫不经心的抬眼看着蜷缩在后座上的安田。覆脸的黑纱已经被泪水濡湿，湿乎乎的一团贴在他的脸上，他的嘴里喃喃着一些模糊的词语，大仓懒得去分辨那些是什么。  
口袋里放着一个小小的方形遥控器，大仓把手伸进去摸索了一番，安田便把自己蜷缩的更紧。小腿不停地摩擦在真皮座椅上发出奇怪的声响，最后脚上的靴子也被踢掉了，只露出白色的脚踝。  
那是全黑的安田身上唯一露出的白色，看的大仓咽了咽口水，如果现在不是驾驶中，他一定会扯着安田的裙角盖住那抹白色。  
谁也不可以看到安田衣服下的样子，就连空气也不可以。

“好难受，小忠，小忠。还没到家吗？”  
“就快了，母亲。”  
“我好难受，不要等到到家了，就在这里吧…”  
“这里是外面呢，母亲。”  
大仓这么回答着，可是还是把车开进了一条鲜有人至的小巷子里。  
晨雾慢慢退散，露出阴霾的天空，大仓想，大概太阳也不愿意看到这样污秽背德的一幕吧。

坚硬的肉棒劈开紧致的穴肉把那个折磨了安田许久的跳蛋顶进了更深的地方。震动感刺激着安田的敏感点的同时也在刺激着大仓的龟头。  
年轻的躯体总是在性爱里扮演着冲动的一方，大仓扯开安田身上的黑色纱裙露出久不见阳光的白皙肩膀，把自己整齐的齿印留在了上面。  
大仓疯狂的爱着安田，那个比他还小了两岁有余的所谓继母。  
每每与安田交合的时候，大仓才能忘记他和安田之间那个让他作呕的母子关系，他听着安田带着情欲的声音小声叫着他的名字的时候，他也会说出隐忍在白昼里的每一句爱语。  
“章ちゃん…我的章ちゃん。”

大仓永远无法原谅那个与他没有任何血缘关系的混蛋父亲，他也深知那个道貌岸然的恶棍是怎样一边装作慷慨正义一边霸占着安田。  
没有生育能力的男人把他从别的地方过继过来以此掩盖自己的难言之隐，与他一起而来的还有那个被誉为高岭之花的美丽少年。  
最初的时候大仓唾弃安田，总觉得他为了钱和地位出卖了自己圣洁的灵魂——与男人交合是不被神明原谅的行为。  
但是当他深夜寻着哭声走进浴室，看见安田身上青青紫紫的伤痕的时候，他才知道，原来他们都是可怜人。  
那双不说话都带着三分情的双眼带着眼泪透过氤氲的水气望向他的时候，大仓才知道自己所谓的信仰有多么不不堪一击。  
他爱上安田这件事，无需任何经文上描绘的神明来左右，安田就是他的神明，是他毕生的信仰。

跳蛋完成了他的使命被弃之一旁，可是这不代表着这场性爱已经结束。终于等到了送走了那个混蛋的一天，大仓今天做的格外起劲。  
安田趴跪在坐垫上，高高地撅着屁股，双手撑在车玻璃上作为支撑才能勉强稳住身形。在他身后的大仓掐着他瘦弱的腰不知疲倦的把炙热的肉棒一下一下用力凿进他的身体里。  
胯骨拍打在臀瓣上发出的“啪啪”声在狭小的空间里被无限放大，一声声钻进两个人的耳膜里然后转换成激昂的进行曲。  
“妈妈喜欢这样对吗，被当成发情的母兽一样对待。”  
“喜欢，喜欢，小忠再多给我点…唔嗯…”  
大仓尤其喜欢在欢爱的时候这么称呼安田，心理上的背德感会让安田把屁股夹得更紧，让他呻吟的更大声。  
“妈妈真是个淫荡又贪婪的人，只要是鸡巴够大，你对谁都能敞开双腿吗？”  
“不…啊啊嗯…我只会对小忠这样…再快点…快点…我要去了…”  
大仓感受着包裹着他性器的肠肉开始不规则的收缩，他抽出一只手绕到安田身上握住安田的性器，那个沉甸甸得东西开始轻颤着，只需要大仓再用力一些，就能释放出来。  
“我也要去了…唔…我们一起。”  
灭顶的快感已经开始让安田忘乎所以，他不在乎正在操他的人是他名义上的儿子，他也不在乎他双手撑在的那层薄薄的玻璃会不会无法隐藏他那张微张着红唇眯着眼睛，写满情欲的脸。  
“射进来，都给我…たっちょん。”  
“妈妈…妈妈…”  
精液灌进肠壁深处的同时，安田也在大仓的手里释放。粗重的喘息声交织在一起，下一秒被封在一个缠绵的深吻里。  
大仓的手攀上安田的手背，手指分开安田的指缝与他十指相扣。  
他给安田新染的红色指甲很漂亮，只可惜现在现在隐藏在了黑色手套之下，就像他和安田的关系一样，不可告人。

大仓其实还想再和安田来一次，但是时间并不允许。安田的专职律师约好了傍晚时分要与安田共进晚餐并且商讨关于遗嘱方面的有关事宜。  
“我们回去吧，我还要洗个澡。”  
大仓明白安田的意思，他提上裤子收拾整齐重新坐会驾驶位，操控着车子离开了小巷。  
这次他开的很快，因为安田提到了律师先生。  
大仓想，那份解除母子关系的文件如果在律师的复核之下应该很快也会生效。  
那个时候，他就能舍弃这个禁锢着他和安田的关系，名正言顺的在一起了。

圈圈（母女）（保守啪）

“好久不见……”  
“怎么能说好久不见呢……学长。”安田章大笑起来的时候全然是一副无害的模样，眼角勾勒出纹路，露出纯白的门牙。那副温暖人心的姿态，跟学生时代好像并无差别，除了，他的这位学弟嫁给了某位精明的商人。

村上信五翻了翻手中的文件夹，淡定的问道：“看起来遗嘱没有什么问题，主要的继承人，是他的……”  
“是他的妻子，我，对吗？”安田章大立刻接声道。村上信五诧异的看了他一眼，合上文件夹。  
“想必您也很清楚，大仓先生在立遗嘱的时候将您已经圈出了继承人的范围，可以说您是净身出户，除了婚后的共同财产有一些盈余还有周旋的余地，其他的，您可没有资格处理。”  
男人挂着油盐不进的神色，冷漠的不像个活人，比他的死老公看起来还要没有温度。  
他转转眼神，只要遗嘱有一天没有公布，财产……就……

“村上君，我知道我的老公对您有知遇之恩，可是，他现在已经在天堂了不是吗？”  
“再者说回来，他确实已经死了。”

安田章大微微站起身，黑色的纱裙绵延出层层的褶皱，带着黑色手套的手指轻抚在那放在文件夹的的手背，他笑着说道“神会保佑我的，相信你我都会入天堂，有些事情，神不知鬼不觉。我是大仓先生的妻子，您是他的律师，上帝也有看漏眼的时候。”  
村上信五低垂着眼眸，看向他，二人之间的气氛有一瞬间的静谧。

安田把手套脱下来，放到桌面上，露出葱白的手指，十分漂亮。  
他们似乎是在博弈，又似乎什么都没有发生，炙热的空气逐渐在安静地书房中渲染，喉咙间突然地干痒起来，他抽过手，抵在唇齿间轻咳几声，哑然道：“我不信上帝。”  
“当然，您是异教徒吗？”  
“我也不是异教徒，我是无神论者。”  
“那好吧，换个说法，学长，我愿意和你……”他提起裙子，状若无意的走到他的身旁，从他的身后拢住了肩膀，把头贴在律师先生的脖颈间。  
香薰的味道很是讲究，夹在在蛊惑人心的温度之中，村上信五暗了暗眼神，安田凑过去亲在他的左脸上。“我们这种人，都是不在乎这些的，不是吗？”

男人把文件夹阖上，低声道：“没错，夫人您是大仓先生唯一的指定继承人。”

“那么，我是不是应该为村上律师支付报酬了。”  
他双手捧过男人的头，眉目里满是柔情似水，好像透过村上信五的身影，看到了他那个死去的丈夫，那样的忠诚，且慷慨。  
“我的报酬，很昂贵。”  
“没关系，你不信奉宗教，我们不算是犯罪，主，会原谅我们的。”漂亮的男人说着蜜糖般的话语，他擅长在这种场合中套取别的男人的欢心，尤其是他这位了解甚笃的学院前辈，看起来软硬不吃实际上最好说话。

抿抿唇，他吻了下去。  
先是浅尝辄止，好似顽童嬉戏，紧接着，他就被男人抱在了怀里。  
有力的手顺着裙摆抚摸到大腿，夫人看着律师先生面上矜持的模样，淡淡的红了脸。他倒不是害羞，只是一想到能和这样的男人玩个露水情缘，也真是风流。“村上君还真是温柔啊。”安田状若感慨地说道，村上信五瞧他一眼，解开了他繁琐的衣领，裸出脖颈和锁骨。  
白玉的肌肤上满是青紫交错的吻痕，看来夫人的私生活也是相当的丰富多彩。但是这些又有什么旁的干系呢？好似被糟践过得东西，只不过是愈加让人可以用力破坏罢了。

他凑过头，露出尖锐的虎牙，咬在安田章大的锁骨处研磨，力道之大让安田倒吸了一口冷气。待村上信五松嘴，又有湿滑的触感，他舔在破损的肌肤上，吮吸着咸腥的血味。安田章大犹豫片刻，伸出手抚摸在村上硬次次的发丝上，把他拉的更近，好像哺育孩童、  
“夫人，可以吗？”  
男人沙哑着嗓音问道，安田章大点点头，流露出温暖人心的笑容：“当然，只要您乐意。”  
他们遵循着特定的交际，当裙子被掀起而后放下，夫人就已经面色发红的呻吟出第一声喘息。村上信五的肉棒在没有任何润滑的情况下塞到肉穴的里面，充斥的饱胀感带来了异样的兴奋。老实说，这个男人比他以往的任何经验都要大得多，那种粗壮的触感让安田不禁怀疑自己的后面有没有裂开。  
“唔——”他想要站起来试试，但是腿分的太开脚落不到地上去，晃荡着就要掉了村上信五搂着他腰眼叫人贴过去。

“我……我……”  
“怎么了。”  
“里面好涨。”  
穴肉骤然被破开的感受太过刺激不说，那粗长的巨物勾勒在其中好像能感受到微妙的形状。穴口好像坐到了卵蛋上，软绵的绒毛似乎摩砂着交合地地方。他抬起纤细的小腿，袜子和长靴的高跟一丝不苟的穿戴着。他们之间那些干净的肆意，任由人沉沦在情欲里。

“村上君！”惊呼声破口而出，被踮起而后落下，衣裳滑落出丝纱交磨得声音，勾连的安田章大脸色愈加红润，精致的黑色头纱遮住了他半边的面容，却挡不住那些缠绵悱恻的水啧。咕叽咕叽的声响顺着被裙摆掩盖的地方传来，他垂眸，就看到村上信五那双眼睛。  
律师先生的眼睛是多么的正直，可是侵入的动作也是无比粗暴。  
“哈——”粗硕的肉棒轻而易举的勾弄到他的敏感点，让安田的深处泛起阵阵瘙痒，好想要的更多，满足这莫名的空虚，击穿我，律师先生。他的手指压在西服的肩膀上攥紧，层层的皱痕衬托细白的葱指勾人。  
“唔……”他低下头，吻住律师先生的嘴唇，把小舌送到男人的唇齿之间，像动物一样的舔弄。唾液顺着他们的纠缠的角落滑落，待夫人昂起头，律师先生也沾染上暗红色的唇脂。

“村上君。”安田章大唤着，他的声音尖细，刻意的声响格外像是撒娇。  
村上信五看着他，把住他的腰肢，肆意的玩弄起来。那肉穴小而紧致，包裹着他却又容量很大，在他的胯下开出纯色的花朵。大概是淫水流出来了……他的运作也是愈加顺畅，直顶的夫人扶着他的肩膀喘息，哎哎叫出声。  
那些低沉地音律混合着绯红的面颊，果然要比文件夹里的生硬字好看多了。他喘着，领口开斜着泄出大片大片丽人的春光，青紫的痕迹上还有他刚刚咬开的创口，怎么想都很是很满足。淫乱的夫人自然是身强力壮的男子才能满足，可是夫人啊，你缴的好紧。  
“啊，啊，啊， 唔啊啊啊啊——”  
忽然，安田章大直接从那处叫人拔起来，又狠狠坐下，好像成了个活动的人偶，供人发泄性欲，那私密处摩擦的好热，这般的激烈似乎让前面一直翘起流水的肉茎也抹在二人的衣物上受到摩擦。  
“啊——”  
整个的坐下，又整个的抬起，男人的双臂力道大的吓人，他的双腿没有萍依，就在半空中晃来晃去，衣裙的摆角似乎潮湿了起来，也不知道是不是淫水顺着流到了下面。  
安田章大捂紧嘴，激动的泪水止不住的顺着眼角滑落，他好像高兴的不行，又被刺激的只能撞到村上信五的身上，口齿见模糊的呻吟声恰是最好的催情剂，逼迫的男人一下又一下，顶撞在柔软娇嫩的小穴里。  
肉穴咬着肉棒，忽然的施加力气，紧锢着收缩起来，似是想从那粗硕的肉棒里泵出些什么。安田晃来晃去，一屁股坐到最里面，那热热的东西好像要把他捅穿了……好热，好大，好想要……

“哈——”  
“呼——”  
安田章大晕乎乎的看着还在他身体里做弄得男人，眼前模糊一片，全然沉浸在高潮之中，他已经什么都不在乎了，就这样吧，好爽啊。村上君……还没有……结束么……  
“啊……”  
男人重坠的低音声蓄绕在他的耳畔，他的头好重，就想落下去。不成想身子却忽然叫人扶了起来。后穴里满是肉棒搏动的触感，安田迷蒙着眼神，感受着律师先生把精液射到最里面。  
他看着面前人的眼睛，看着他仔细的把自己的衣领拉起系上纽扣，顺手将他的黑纱扶到原本应该的位置，把人从大腿上放下来。  
黏腻的水声响起，被抽离的触感是那样的明显，安田章大闭上眼，任由晃动了许久的双足再次落到地面，骤然的酸软险些让他摔倒。他撑着身后的桌子站好，过了许多才听到村上信五说道：“夫人，您放心，您会是大仓先生合格的继承者，我保证以后我们的交易也会很愉快的。”

“希望，我能成为您新的财产经理人。”

“当然会的，村上君这么精明，一定能做到更多的事情。”安田章大昂起头，把落在一旁的手套重新戴好。他一步一步从书房走出去。  
若不是这一室淫靡的味道，或许，当真是什么都没有发生呢。  
村上信五看着他的背影，眼神微暗。  
“看起来毛毯要送去清洁了，也不知道会不会算在代理费里。”  
“安田君。”

乳白色的东西遗落在深色毛毯上，大抵是从什么当中流出来的，律师先生把文件夹塞到柜子里，笑道：“下次约到什么时候好呢？”

……

拔兔：山田（叔嫂（野战

从书房出来的时候，安田正好在走廊里遇见了大仓。原以为他已经去休息了，所以安田没有想过掩饰刚才和村上欢爱的痕迹。  
但是那孩子明显心不在此，他有些焦急，似乎在着急些什么，但是什么也都没对安田说。  
“村上先生走了吗？”大仓问着。  
“还没，怎么了？”  
“没什么，我去找他一下。”大仓说完绕过安田径直走进刚才安田出来的书房，走到门前似乎有想起什么，回过身跟安田说，“叔叔来了。”  
“maru？”  
“嗯，说是找你有事，人在餐厅。”  
“知道了，我一会儿过去。你不吃晚饭了？”  
安田的后半句还未问出来，大仓就已经走进了书房，安田听着他和村上打招呼的声音，没有继续说完。大仓着急找村上的理由，安田也不打算问。  
这所大宅里藏了太多不可告人的秘密，安田很清楚，知道的越少的人，才能活下去。

丸山的到来，安田知道大抵也没有什么好事，所以他也不着急马上去找他。  
回了自己的卧室，安田脱下厚重的裙子，这身黑色已经束缚了他一整天，如果不是要在那个混蛋的葬礼上装成贤妻良母的样子，安田是决计不会碰这条裙子的。摘到手套扔在一旁，安田打开他装满了花花绿绿衣服的衣柜，看着那些鲜艳的衣服，他叹了一口气，也不知道村上刚才更改的那份法律文书什么时候能生效，大概还要装很久的遗孀，想着就累人。  
安田揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，随便抓起一件睡衣走进了浴室。

在餐厅等了许久不见人来，丸山有些心急，他把酒杯趸在桌子上，开口问着给他上菜的佣人。  
“你家夫人呢？”  
“夫人身体不适，已经回了自己房间了。”  
“他怎么了吗？”  
“这个我也不清楚，夫人只说了不用晚餐了，还让送点酒去他的房间。”  
“我知道了。”  
丸山说完擦了擦嘴，没有多看一眼餐桌上的美味佳肴，他从佣人手里拿过要送到安田房间的托盘，转身上了楼。  
去往安田房间的路上会经过书房，丸山在走廊上就听见了村上的大嗓门，不由得皱起了眉头。  
白天时他曾与村上关于商人名下的一些庄园的过户问题讨论过，那个时候村上告诉他财产继承人目前还不确定，商人死前没有留下任何遗嘱，按照法律来说，应该由安田作为第一顺位继承人来继承。  
丸山问村上是否有什么可操作的余地，村上有些为难，他说大概是没有的，就连大仓也不能多分到一些财产，更别说他这个兄弟了。  
所以他才选择当天晚上前来安田的宅邸，有些事他想和安田好好聊聊。  
隔着门，村上的声音也有些断断续续，其中还夹杂着大仓的声音。两个人在激烈的争吵着什么，丸山凑过去听了听，可也不真切，大概只能听到什么法律文件之类的词语。  
看来觊觎着这笔丰厚遗产的人，不知自己一个。丸山知道，就连村上也是这么想的，所以他根本不信白天的时候村上跟他说的那些鬼话。  
不过丸山不打算在这些白纸黑字上做过多纠缠，他的目的不仅仅是一些财产而已，他最终想要得到的是安田章大。

拖着托盘走进屋里的时候，丸山并没有看见安田的身影。散落一地的各式服装和配饰形成不规则的图案，昭示着它们的主人似乎经历了一场不为人知的挣扎。  
丸山放下手里的东西在屋子里转了几圈，浴室衣帽间和卧房都没有人，丸山转了个身走向了阳台。  
窗帘没有拉好，窗户也开着，丸山探出头去看了看，下过雨的新泥上有一串赤足的脚印通向花园里。他叹了口气，关好窗子寻着脚印也跟去了。

玻璃花房里的一盆盆他叫不出名字的花开的茂盛，他寻找的人此刻正拿着喷壶在为一盆开的正好的蓝色矢车菊浇水。  
“你来了。”  
是陈述句，没有任何疑问。安田甚至头也没回。  
“怎么大半夜不睡觉在这里浇花？”  
丸山走过去从背后抱住了安田，刚刚沐浴过后的精油香气盖过花香钻进丸山的鼻子里。  
安田没有回答丸山的问题，他自顾地继续说。“不喜欢这里吗？我觉得你应该喜欢的，毕竟你第一次抱我的时候就是在这里。”  
丸山不会忘记那一天，家酿的烈酒喝的他脚步都发了软，明明是要回自己的卧室，可是却偏生又到了花房。  
午后暖阳透过玻璃外壳照进来照到一个让他只看了一眼就再也无法移开视线的人。  
那个时候安田身上的温度比酒精比阳光更加灼人，丸山以为自己看到了花的精灵或者神明，只身下凡只为了与他相遇一样。  
他埋怨着他的兄长私藏了一个如此美丽的花匠，他的大脑告诉他要温柔，可是他压在安田身上的手却一点也不温柔。  
温热的甬道包裹着他的性器，那孩子好看的杏眼带着些不甘与泪水。丸山应该是那一刻爱上了他的，他的心脏疯狂跳动着，活像揣了一只兔子，一只名为安田章大的兔子。  
但是之后丸山再见他的时候是在他兄长的婚礼上，那个在他身下哭着的孩子穿着白纱站在礼堂里，听着神父的祷告声，变成了他的长嫂。

“你怨我？”  
“怨你什么？怨你在婚礼之前夺走我的处子之身还是怨你没有带走我？”  
“那就是怨了。yasu，他是我兄长，我不能…你知道…我不能带你走…”  
“不能忤逆他，却能杀了他是吗？”

他没说话，因为他不知道安田这句话里包含了什么感情。  
丸山一直认为自己是个把什么都看的很通透的人，他自己也好，周遭的人也好，都在他的世界里按部就班的扮演着他可以掌控的角色。  
但是安田章大不行。他是丸山世界里唯一的一个意外。  
“我…我…”  
丸山我了半天也没有我出个所以然来。

“我从未怨过你，一切都是我的命罢了。”  
安田放下喷壶终于转过身来。丸山看着那双曾经魅惑了他的双眼里又噙满了眼泪，和初见的时候一样。  
只不过这一次，他终于可以帮安田擦掉眼泪了。  
“对不起，等过了这阵风头，我就带你走，北方的雪国也好，南方的海洋也好，我都带你去。”  
“大仓要继承那个家伙的遗产，村上也不帮我，我什么也没有了，我是一个一无所有的遗孀，我不能跟你走。”  
听到这里，丸山想起不久前他听到的大仓和村上的争吵终于明白了，两个人背着安田想要转移走所有遗产，让可怜的安田净身出户。  
村上他知道的，为了金钱可以做任何事，大仓他大概也知道的，大仓从来都仇视着安田，丸山不止一次听到过，人前和睦表现着恭敬和尊敬的大仓背地里总是与安田不和。  
“你有我就够了，yasu。”  
“呜呜呜…maru，我知道只有你从不嫌弃我。”  
安田扑进他的怀里，哭的上气不接下气，丸山就安静的抱着他，一下一下的安抚着他。  
“抱我好吗，maru。用行动告诉我，你不嫌弃我不会骗我好吗？”

从二楼的阳台可以看到花房里发生的一切，可是安田不在乎，丸山也不在乎。  
喜欢激烈性爱的安田让丸山用束带绑住他的双手，“我会叫的很大声，所以堵住我的嘴。我不想让别人觉得我是个在丈夫刚刚过世就与别人私通的混蛋。”  
丸山不忍心这样，可是却也不想违背安田。他摘下领结塞到安田的嘴里，扳过安田瘦弱的身体把他压在躺椅上。  
“yasu你后面很柔软，之前用玩具自慰过了吗？”  
丸山的手指刚刚插入安田的后穴就感觉那里已经不那么紧致了，有被使用过和清洗过的痕迹。  
安田点点头，算是回答了丸山。他艰难的转过头，用眼神示意丸山快点进来。  
“还是要粗暴一点的？”  
安田又点点头。

抽出扩张到一半的手指，丸山掏出性器直捣黄龙，硕大的龟头挤开穴口的褶皱，疼痛让安田止不住的颤抖着，眉头也紧紧的皱了起来。  
虽然之前已经被两根粗大的肉棒从里到外的贯穿过，但是他的身体似乎有着神奇的特性，火热的肠壁依旧具备着弹性，丸山的性器摩擦着肠壁上的神经与血管把最真实的感觉如实的传达给安田。  
相比于那种被紧紧包裹的感觉，丸山觉得现在这种感觉正好。他可以操控着自己的肉棒在安田的身体里肆无忌惮地攻城略地，没有生理上的抗拒也没有身体自然的排斥感，一切的一切都刚刚好。

安田的身体，丸山已经十分了解。  
肉棒在甬道内抽插了不多会就自动分泌出肠液，看起来安田之前应该用玩具插射了自己至少两次才会有这样的反应。  
敏感的身体受不住长时间的性爱，丸山的肉棒在里面变换了个角度，对准安田那个脆弱的敏感点顶了过去。  
骤然被刺激惊的安田支起了上身，身体折成奇怪的锐角让他原本高高翘起的屁股有些塌了下去，丸山的肉棒也因此被挤出一段。  
“趴好了，这样我没法插你。”  
丸山推着安田的肩膀又重新把人按在藤椅里，掐着安田的脖子防止下一次顶上那个点的时候安田又会变成一个锐角。  
重新调整好姿势，丸山又把肉棒挤了进去，再次对准安田的敏感点不加怜悯地顶弄起来。  
疯狂的快感像是海水一样席卷了安田的所有感官，他在哭泣在求饶，无法吞咽的涎水弄湿了嘴里的领结，更多的顺着嘴角滴了下来。

可能是因为之前已经和大仓还有村上做过的缘故，安田这次去的很快，稀薄的精液从他颤颤巍巍的性器里吐出来，浇在他面前的那盆百日草上。  
被唾液濡湿的领结因为重量的缘故从嘴里滑落，与之一起的还有挂在脚趾上的内裤。涂着红色指甲油的白嫩双手无力的搭在椅背上，身体也止不住的颤抖，看起来狼狈不堪。  
丸山抓着安田的头发让他抬起头，再一用力扭过他的脸，舌头卷着安田吐出的殷红舌尖又把它重新送回安田的口中，再用自己灵巧的舌头与之缠绵着。  
啤酒花的味道与薄荷的味道结合在一起，丸山有着说不出的满足。  
“yasu好棒…唔…我也要射了…都给你都给你。”  
丸山把头埋在安田的肩膀里，下身加快了挺进的速度，失去了规则的顶弄的直接让安田再也发不出声音，直到丸山把滚烫的精液都灌进了他的身体里，他已经觉得自己快要失去意识。

“如果yasu是个女孩子的话，一定会怀上我的孩子吧？”  
安田用气音轻哼了一声算是回答。  
大概，我也不知道会怀上谁的孩子吧。  
“还能再来一次吗？”  
“可以，但是回房间做吧…”  
“好，我们回去。”  
安田抬眼看了一眼那个没有拉好窗帘的房间，任由丸山抱起他，走出了花房。

横安（教堂H）

人总是在赎罪，尤其是像他这种作恶多端的的罪人，在权欲之间挣扎，丢失了所有的尊严和节操，灵魂碾压在淤泥里支离破碎，偏生得不到救赎。  
安田提起黑色的裙摆，小步走进了庄严的教堂里。  
他颔首点头向着站在教堂中间的男人示意，眼神止不住的流连在周围。正对面是一座巨大的雕像，神半阖着眼眸看向这个世间，温柔且炙热的表达出种种情感。他是相信神灵存在的吗？安田章大走上前，才发觉不仅是雕像宏伟，面前的男人身长也比他高了许多。  
恍惚的光芒笼罩在他那神父的圣袍上，不像这个凡间的人。

“您就是大仓夫人吗？”男人问道。

“是的，大仓先生是我死了的丈夫。”安田章大装模作样的拭了拭眼角，向前走了几步，离得男人更近。

“您预约的心理疏导，现在就可以……”“太好了，横山君。”  
突然被面前的人攥紧手心，横山裕看着那个小小的人，脸色骤的泛起红色。  
“大仓夫人……”  
“我姓安田的，你可以叫我yasu。”安田章大好像忽然就被什么莫名的东西绊了一下，就要摔倒在地上。  
横山裕向前，把人拥在怀里，也是小小一只，温暖的，柔软的，还有好闻的味道……  
“是香薰的味道吗？”他喃喃道，眼神落到那小孩的身上，看着他好像很害怕的样子，安慰的话语就忍不住想要脱口而出：“怎么了？有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“横山君……对不起。”

“我好像头有点晕，平地摔是不是很笨。”  
“也，也不是……”  
口舌纠缠着嚼碎了他的伶牙俐齿，横山裕圈着怀里的人不敢动，默默地支起身子想要扯开双臂，忽然感受到那孩子扑倒自己的怀里。  
“神，我要赎罪。”  
“我有罪……”

安田章大抬起头，仰头看着他道：“横山君，我好像，心在跳动。是因为我在赎罪吗？横山君……请问您能告诉我为什么……我好像失去了什么……”  
“神，是存在的。”横山裕张张嘴，讶然道。  
“我们都是神的孩子……”  
“哥哥，你摸摸我的胸口，这里。”横山裕的手掌压在那单薄的胸口处，黑色的蕾丝花边衬得他肌肤愈加白皙，但是只能左右游离眼神，想从这尴尬的境地中出逃。

做神父会经历这些吗？

“横山君……”  
“夫人！我们先去后面的小间里聊聊吧。”  
“是，我失礼了。”  
安田章大把横山裕推开，把头花拉了拉，遮住半张脸，低下头，顺从的模样愈加惹人怜惜。横山裕张张口，一时间竟然不知道要说些什么，侧过身，把人带到教堂中会客的庭室里。

虽说这里是会客的庭室，实际上很是朴素。  
桌子不高，凳子很宽，实木的装潢看不出富丽。可就是这样小小一间茶水厅，安田章大摸了摸鼻尖，兴奋地勾了勾嘴角，却住着这镇子上他最感兴趣的男人，横山神父。  
是该说他高洁呢？还是说他把那些肮脏的欲望，都藏在灵魂深处了。

“横山君。”  
这茶厅隔着厚厚的围帘，外面就是礼拜的大堂。虽说不是礼拜的日子，偶尔也会有信徒过来参拜。有钱人会在这些人少的时候做些别的事情，安田透过蕾丝的缝隙看看眼前的男人，大抵是少有他这样的人吧。  
他以前经常陪着哪位贵族出入各种场合，横山君不认识他是不可能的，只不过是安田章大没有下手的时机。现在孤男寡男，当真是好时候。

“大仓夫人……”  
横山裕看着面前面容迤逦的夫人，拖拽着长裙微微起身，坐到了摆放经典的书桌台上。黑色的高跟鞋点在地面，裸露的肌肤从裙底的风光里延伸，大呲呲的印在他的眼里。  
“您……这是做什么？”  
“横山君，我想向上帝赎罪。”  
“什么罪过？”

“我的恶之花，你的恶之果。”

夫人看向神父，低垂眉眼，解开胸前的衣襟。里面没有小衬，赤裸的胸膛平缓，肩膀也如同世上最晶莹的玉石。神父默然无语，任由花朵在这片贫瘠的土壤上绽放。  
舒展开花瓣，最中间的地方也是柔软……那些繁杂的衣物剥开，夫人坐在书桌上，把头饰解开，扔过去。  
横山裕接住，压着嗓子说道:“夫人，这里是教堂。”  
“我知道，所以呢？”  
他笑着，手指从肩膀划到锁骨，按住喉结，轻抚道：“神父大人想把我赶出去吗？”

“没有……”  
横山裕敛下神色走上前，把头纱就想要绑到夫人的发间，却忽然被人拉住衣领，唇舌之间全然都是一股子香味儿。  
安田章大吮吸着那唇瓣，熟练地勾引着神父先生。那男人好像愣在原地，可是没有一点拒绝的意思。  
“还真是美味啊，横山君。”  
横山裕莫名红了脸支支吾吾的说不出话，眼镜上挂了雾气，安田章大一边亲着他一边笑，，慢慢松开嘴唇，离着他极近：“横山君是很纯情的type吗？我好像很喜欢你啊。”  
软糯的声线含糊着左右的滋味，横山裕低头，不敢看安田章大的眼睛，却骤然被人拉着一个踉跄就趴倒在安田的身上。

“yasu！”  
“Yoko……我好喜欢。”  
简陋的小桌上铺着红色的布毯，神父正在会面他尊贵的客人。

横山裕的手指很长，顺着股缝摸到里面，轻轻地探入，紧压下去，很快深入到内里。安田章大叮咛两声，抬起一条腿，压在横山裕的腰上，方便他运作。  
肉穴紧致，手指不断地挤压勾弄，很快松软下来，时不时紧紧裹着手指缠绵，好似不愿意远离那样纤长且有力的物什。  
“嗯……”  
逐渐的，水声荡漾着从肉穴中勾引而出，咕叽咕叽的声响在安静地室内很是明显，放荡淫色的在这样狭小的室内，你也忍不住了吧……安田的手顺着神父大人宽大的衣袍下摆顺进去，摸到柔软的内衬，和炙热的物什。  
很长，很硬，在手中慢慢的变大，似乎拿不住了……

“横山君在忍耐吗？我不会痛的。”安田章大笑着，手捏着那粗物揉搓几下，果不其然感受到了愈加膨胀的坚挺。横山裕的双颊飞着粉色，他面皮薄的很经不起撩拨，如此这般他也是忍不住的。  
“不会痛吗？”  
“进来好不好？”  
“……嗯”  
横山裕凑过去，吻在他的额间：“不会很痛的，我保证。”

龟头对准那小口，用力挤压，破开肉穴就戳到了深处。好紧，横山裕想到。  
那小穴粉红，突然被撑开的肌肤紧紧裹着肉棒吮吸，既柔软又温暖，就好像这朵正在他身下绽放的花儿。搅一搅，蜜露顺着花蕊流了出来。晶莹的液体从穴口流出，很快打湿了他们二人之间。随着越来越快的速度，穴口很快就绕起来一圈白沫。  
安田紧抱着横山，方寸的小桌被撞到吱呀作响，他的小腿晃荡着勾在男人的腰上，整个人泛着急促的快意，微张着的小嘴里咿咿呀呀的含着声。  
“啊——”  
肉头抵在小穴的花心处，来回的顶动带起熟悉的热意。

明明说好了不会痛的，你怎么骗人了？安田章大看着神父先生沉迷在情欲之中无可自拔的模样，玉白的胳膊挂在他的后颈将人带下来，咬在他的嘴上。

”唔——唔——哈——“  
他们一边亲吻，一边用力的纠缠，也不在乎自己身在何方。安田章大紧缴着穴肉，使劲的向着身上的男人求欢。横山裕看到那些黑白红映衬在眼底，情欲燃灼了他们的衣角，蛾子与蝴蝶，扑倒在一簇簇的烟火。  
“横山君！啊——”

忽然横山裕附在夫人的身上停止运作，喘息声渐渐回笼，安田章大觉得奇怪，茫然的看向他。  
从高潮的中断戛然而止，滋味儿可不好受。怎么了？他抱着男人挪动几下，后穴里的东西又大又热，僵硬的停在里头，他想要说话，被人蒙着了嘴。  
外面似乎有人走动的声响，安田章大这才记起来，操着自己的男人正是这栋教堂的神父。

“有人来了吗？”  
“嘘……”  
神父低下头，不谨慎的行为值得他羞愧，但是比羞愧更要紧的是不让外面的行人发现神父和夫人正在行淫秽之事，哪怕他的下面渗着水儿，哪怕他的那根肉棒硬的不行，哪怕……他的心脏跃动起特殊的频率。  
安静地室内，横山裕吻住夫人的唇，肉棒缓慢却有力的顶在那紧致的小穴里。  
隐秘的快乐从交合的缝隙中冒出，安田章大脚趾勾住了神父宽大的衣袍，缴着摇晃在半空中，忽然只听见“咚！”的一声，另一只玉足上半落的高跟鞋掉在了木板上。

“好像要被发现了，横山君。”他笑着说道，整个人却抱紧了横山裕，凑得离他极近。横山裕闻着鼻息间淡淡的香味，一把将人抱了起来。  
粗硕的肉棒猛然顶在深处，安田差点叫喊出声，横山裕抱着他走到柱子的后面，肉穴紧卡着那两颗圆润的卵蛋摩擦，又硬又热的大家伙就在里面做弄得他泛起浅浅的粉色。

“yasu害怕吗？”  
“……横山君呢？”  
“好像又一股很好闻的味道，是yasu的吗？”横山裕抵着被压在角落里的小人，抽插顶弄的频率忽然又猛又急，激烈的声响回荡在室内，夹杂着安田章大憋不住的喘息。

“啊——啊——Yoko！！！”  
“夫人，我进来了……呃……”  
男人的精液喷洒在小穴里，好像还有人掀开门帘走了进来，急促的高潮感好像真的把他带到了天堂中。  
腥浊的气息弥漫在空气里，他泪眼朦胧的看着面前人，不知道横山裕什么时候要把肉棒拔出来，可这小小的茶厅里确实是来人了.

湿润黏腻的触感夹在他的股缝里，前面也是脏兮兮的吧。  
拜托，请不要掀开他的裙子……那些水白的浊液一定污染了这件美丽的衣裙。  
肉棒逐渐从小穴里脱离，骤然空荡的触感带来难以琢磨的空虚……来人却是站在他的面前。

安田章大听到他好像很温柔的说……

“妈妈，我来接你回家。”

”嗯……“

糟糕，又射出了来了。

the end*


End file.
